


Silence (Alternate Cover)

by Belladonna1185



Series: Book Covers [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Cover version for Silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence (Alternate Cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halloa_what_is_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloa_what_is_this/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987352) by [halloa_what_is_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloa_what_is_this/pseuds/halloa_what_is_this). 
  * Inspired by [Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987352) by [halloa_what_is_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloa_what_is_this/pseuds/halloa_what_is_this). 



[](http://s1382.photobucket.com/user/belladonnabedlam/media/Silence%20alter_zpsupngpq3u.jpg.html)


End file.
